1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to an electronic device, for example, including heat generating parts mounted thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device such as, for example, a portable computer contains heat generating parts mounted within a housing thereof. Recently, heat generating parts, for example, a CPU, exhibit a tendency wherein the amount of heat generated is increasing. The same is also true for circuit parts such as memory chips and north bridge circuits. Under these circumstances, there is a strong demand of further enhancement of cooling efficiency in electronic devices.
A display device provided with heat radiation parts is disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2005-189453. In the display device, a heat radiation member is provided on the rear side of a case thereof, while being exposed to outside. The heat radiation member is thermally connected to a liquid crystal display unit within the case.
An electronic device provided with a waterproof and cooling structure is disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2004-119844. The electronic device includes a metal housing having a heating component mounted therein, and a cover entirely covering the metal housing. The cover has an intake port and an exhaust port. An air passage whereby the intake port communicates with the exhaust port is formed between the cover and the metal housing. A fan is provided at the exhaust port of the housing.
The heat radiating member of the display device functions as a heat sink exposed to the outside of the housing to thereby cool the liquid crystal display unit. In other words, the heat radiating member exhausts the heat generated by the liquid crystal display unit to the outside of the housing by natural heat radiation. This leaves room for improvement from the standpoint of cooling efficiency.
In the cooling structure of the electronic device, the heat from the heating component is radiated through the metal housing. Even when a plurality of heating components having different heating amounts are installed in the housing of the electronic device, the heat from all the heating components is radiated through the metal housing. This leaves room for improvement from the standpoint of cooling efficiency.